${\dfrac{2}{3} \div 5 =} $
Explanation: Draw ${\dfrac{2}{3}}$. Divide ${\dfrac{2}{3}}$ into $5$ rows. Each of the ${5}$ rows is $\dfrac{2}{15}$ of the whole. We can also use the image to see that ${\dfrac{2}{3}} \div 5$ is the same as $\dfrac{1}{5} \text{ of }{ \dfrac{2}{3}}$. $\dfrac{1}{5} \text{ of } {\dfrac{2}{3}} = \dfrac{1}{5} \times {\dfrac{2}{3}}$ $\dfrac{1}{5} \times {\dfrac{2}{3}}=$ $\dfrac{1\times{2}}{5\times3}=\dfrac{2}{15}$ $\dfrac{2}{3} \div 5 = \dfrac{2}{15}$